10 years later
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: It's been 10 years since 9/11 and Sideways and Ashley have unintentionally found a way to remind Peaches that not everyone dies in vain. Longer than what I sent to Cairistona because I wanted to write a separate fic from the one shot I sent her...


10 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the song, just my original characters.

It was a few weeks after the humans and Autobots that were part of NEST had moved to the new base in D.C. Peaches got up, knowing perfectly well what today was. She didn't want to face it but knew she had to. She got out of bed, desperately trying not to think of the images that had been shown numerous times 10 years ago this very day.

"Peaches, are you all right?" Sideways asked his sparkmate, who didn't seem to be very focused on getting ready for the day.

"I'll be fine." She replied sadly.

When the Pretender walked out, Sideways picked up Abby and Crystal and got the first of them dressed then fed both of his daughters. He sat in the main room, playing with them on the floor. The ex-Decepticon soon saw Ashley walk in.

"Sideways, today is September 11th." She explained about what had happened 10 years before then said. "My family was fortunate not to lose anybody we knew personally, others weren't and I felt sad for them for days afterwards. When the war on terror started, I had to say goodbye to my uncle who went to Iraq. He's still alive but I know that he's aware of what might happen to him. When he left, my mom played this song for me."

Ashley got onto her laptop and found a music video and started playing it. It was the song "God Bless the U.S.A."

**If tomorrow all the things were gone I worked for all my life**

**And I had to start again with just my children and my wife**

**I would thank my lucky stars that I'm still here today**

**Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away**

At this point, the human woman started singing along to the rest of the song. Sideways had to smile; he wasn't sure what he thought of any country on Earth but then again, Peaches had told him "There's no place like America; I can't imagine living anywhere else."

At that point, the Pretender herself walked in and started sobbing. She buried her face into Sideways shoulder.

"I'll admit it; I was shocked by September 11th and always vowed never to forgive the guys who carried the attacks out." Peaches said sadly. "so many men and women went to Iraq and Afghanistan and I could never picture serving my country as they do/did. Yet here I am now, fighting for America and for the rest of Earth against the Decepticons."

"I'm proud of you for doing that" Sideways assured Peaches.

Ashley picked up Abby and Sideways picked up Crystal and they went outside, with Peaches following them to a memorial service being held on base. Both Autobots and humans were attending and Optimus Prime had decided to let humans speak about this day first

Colonel Lennox gave a speech about how 10 years did not seem like a long time even though it was. He also thanked everyone on the team for their sacrifices. Other humans spoke and Peaches was suddenly inspired. "Sideways, if you will." She said.

Sideways asked Optimus if he and Peaches could sing "God Bless the U.S.A." and the Autobot leader let them.

When the ex-Decepticon finished singing the first verse, Peaches joined him on the refrain, feeling proud of those who served her adopted country and those emergency services workers who had lost their lives rescuing others on 9/11.

**And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free**

**And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me**

**And I proudly stand up next to you and defend her still today**

'**Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God Bless the USA.**

**From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee**

**Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea**

**From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA**

**There's pride in every American heart and it's time we stand and say**

**That I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free**

**And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me**

**And I proudly stand up next to you and defend her still today**

'**Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God Bless the USA**

Peaches couldn't help but smile a sad smile after she was done. "Optimus, I can never forget the events of this day no matter how I try."

"I do not believe that anyone can, Peaches, however as long as there are those who will fight to protect others, there is always hope for better times." He said, wrapping an arm around her. "I especially am touched by the fact those on one of the planes attempted to retake control from the hijackers to avoid more damage to Washington D.C. Their sacrifice and those of others on that day were not in vain as far as I am concerned."

Peaches and Sideways looked to the top of NEST base and stared at the American flag as it blew in the wind. They then thanked Ashley for playing that song earlier and giving them the idea of singing it and Peaches took Abby from her human friend.

The unusual family stood there, two not knowing how important this day was just yet. Peaches knew they would understand when they were older and that she could not take them nor her adopted country for granted. She then thanked Primus for everything she had and as she stood there said "God Bless the USA indeed…".

Author's note: Just something I needed to get out of my head.


End file.
